1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved and new form of skateboard and has the ability to let the skateboard rider detach the skateboard so it can be carried with ease. It allows worn parts to be replaced without having to buy a hold new skateboard. The skateboard consist of an (H)shape lockingbrace, two upperplatforms, two lowerplatforms, two rubber boarders, and a holding fastner
2. Description of Related ARtArt
U.S. Pat. No. 5,40,455 Made by Chambers has a prior device, which is comprised of a metal spring when rider gets on the skateboard and the metal springs allow the board to bend and return to original form. The major draw back to such a skateboard is that its to bulky; for all those who commute with their skateboard for school, work, and any other place
This application is a continuation in part of application Ser. No. 09439182 file on Nov. 12, 1999.
The skateboard that i""ve created is far different than that of any skateboard ever invented; i""ve made it to be detachable so the users could can carry it with ease. The two halves of the skateboard slide into the H shape locking brace. Once the halves are secure in the locking brace a holding fastener holds the two halves so no movement is allowed. It also has the ability to have it""s upper platforms changed. This gives a variety of different looks as well as being able to change worn parts. Rubber boarders are attached at each end of the halves of the skateboard to allow less damage like chipping, this will give the skateboard longevity.